Third Time Lucky?
by perfect tragedies
Summary: Harry had missed out on 3 Christmas' now. Hermione's not very pleased, but Teddy sure is happy about his new broom! Merry Christmas, summary sucks! Previously under the username Harry Potter rulez


**A/N: Mlah! Merry Christmas night! Haha, Happy birthday Jesus! Last one, the next update will be 'You Married the Ferret!" **

* * *

><p>"Mummy! When's Daddy getting back?" Teddy cried.<p>

"I'm not too sure sweetheart." Hermione said softly, crouching down so she was the same height as the five year old.

"I haven't seen him in ages." Teddy said sadly.

"Neither have I Teddy. But wherever he is I'm sure he's wishing he was right here with us."

A flash of anger shot through Hermione's body as she watched Teddy sadly start getting ready for bed. What kind of person would leave his godson for almost two years on a stupid auror mission? Oh right, Harry Potter would. Hermione thought bitterly. He wasn't entirely gone though, because for the last two Christmas's there had been extra presents under the tree with Harry's untidy writing labelling each present either 'Teddy' or 'Hermione'.

"Mummy, do you think Daddy will be back for Christmas?"

"I don't know, it's already Christmas Eve."

"I hope he is."

Hermione smiled. "I hope so too. Now c'mon it's time for bed! If you don't get to bed early Santa won't come."

Teddy's eyes widened and he rushed to bed. Hermione followed, slowly walking up the steps of Grimualled place.

"Do you want me to read a story?"

"Yes, please. Can you read the Christmas story?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed as she tucked the little tyke into bed. "It was the night before Christmas…"

Hermione sighed. Teddy was finally asleep, all she needed to do now was wrap up the last two presents. It was a toy broom for Teddy, from her and a book from 'Santa'.

The next day Teddy woke up at 6am, ready to unwrap all his presents. The two did not go to the Weasley get together anymore but spent the day at home, unwrapping the many presents, eating the delicious food Kreacher made (Hermione had finally given in to having a house elf) and testing out the new things that they had been given.

"Mummy!" Teddy shouted. "Its Christmas!" He bounced on Hermione's bed, excited.

"Mmm? Mummy's still tired though darling. Why don't you have a little more sleeping time and then I promise we can stay up late tonight."

"Okay." Teddy sighed, but perked up at the thought of staying up late.

"Good boy, come sleep with Mummy."

Teddy snuggled up against Hermione and the two were asleep again almost immediately. They were awoken by a knock at the door.

"Does Mistress and Mister want to have breakfast in bed?" Kreacher asked politely.

"What do you want to do Teddy?" Hermione asked the young boy.

"I want to go open my presents!" Teddy cried.

"We'll go eat down stairs Kreacher. Thank you though."

"No problem. Kreacher will get everything ready downstairs."

"So Teddy, what present are you going to open first?" Hermione asked as she carried him down to the living room where the brightly lit up Christmas tree and presents were.

"The one from you of course!" Teddy shouted, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "Okay then you go and open it!" She said as she let the boy down. He raced over to the tree.

"Look Mummy! Its such a big present!" Teddy said in awe as he circled around the big wrapped up box next to the fireplace.

"I think its from Daddy," Hermione said, also shocked at the big present. "Why don't you open it first?" she suggested.

"Mummy, mummy!" Teddy said stumbling back. "I think something just moved!"

"In the box?" Hermione asked. Teddy nodded furiously. "Okay, stand back." She advised and got out her wand. Slowly she inched toward the box, she prodded it to her surprise the thing inside the box moved more. And more. And more! Quickly she muttered a spell, by this time Kreacher had whisked Teddy away from the room to supposed safety. The lid of the box flew off and out burst Harry. He grinned at the shocked expression on Hermione's face.

"Hey Hermione!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione all but screamed.

"Daddy!" Teddy shouted, running towards Harry.

"Teddy, stop." Hermione commanded.

"What why?" they both said at the same time.

"Because," Hermione said her voice shaking. "That man, may not be Harry Potter."

"What? Its not Daddy?"

"I- I'm not too sure, we haven't seen him in two or three years have we?" Hermione spat the last part.

"I am! My name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. They were killed by Voldemort and James was a pureblood and Lily was a muggle born, yet she was the brightest witch for her age just like you Hermione. I've been told that I look like my father and have my mothers eyes so many times I've forgotten. I was born on the 31st of July 1980. I lived with Vermon and Petunia Dursley until the age of 11 when I got my Hogwarts letter. I lived in a closet under the stairs for most of that time. On the Hogwarts Express I met you and Ronald Weasley. We hunted horcruxes together. Ron left us half way through. You took Polyjuice potion to become Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said, a tone of pleading and urgency in his voice.

"Anyone could know that." Hermione hissed.

"Ask me anything!"

"Who was Harry Potter's first kiss?"

Contrary to belief it was not Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley. In fact it was Hermione, in year three after they had rescued Sirius. The two did not speak of it to anyone.

"Hermione Granger." Harry whispered, his piercing green eyes meeting Hermione's soft brown ones.

"It's really you." Hermione said softly.

"Can I go to Daddy now, Mummy?" Teddy asked innocently.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Hermione smiled.

"Yay! Daddy!" Teddy screeched, running towards Harry.

"Hey, Tedster!" Harry laughed.

"Kreacher?" Hermione said weakly.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Can you go get me a glass of wine?"

"Of course Mistress!"

"Thank you."

And so Teddy and Hermione opened all their presents.

"Sorry Daddy, there aren't any here for you."

"That's alright, getting to come back home to you two is the best Christmas present ever." Harry chuckled. He looked at Hermione but she was busy concentrating on opening her present.

"Whoa! Thanks Mummy!" Teddy cried as he finished open his present.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked worried, looking up.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Oh good, why don't you go fly around a bit? Break into it hm?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay!" Teddy agreed, grinning. He took off zooming around, and up the stairs.

"Kreacher will stay with Mister. Master and Mistress can relax." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher," Harry said warmly, but his eyes were fixated on Hermione who was now un-opening yet another present. "Hermione," he sighed. "Its not nice to ignore people."

"I'm not ignoring you." Hermione sniffed.

"Sure. I missed you."

"Teddy and I missed you too."

"Hermione, I'm really sorry I didn't come back earlier." Harry said softly.

"You didn't have much choice."

"I know but I feel really bad and I know your mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Harry."

"Yes you are. Look me in the eye and say you aren't mad at me. That you aren't mad that I missed out on watching Teddy grow up, that I missed your birthday, that I wasn't here for you. That I left you with my god son, who is my responsibility." Harry shouted, he was standing up now.

Hermione looked up slowly, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm not mad at you."

Suddenly Teddy zoomed down the stairs. "Are you alright Mummy?" He instantly asked worried.

"Of course I'm alright Teddy." Hermione said, reassuringly as she could.

"But your crying."

"Because I'm happy that your happy with your new broom."

"I really like it Mummy, thank you!" Teddy said, hugging Hermione.

"I'm glad. But come on, we have to open the rest of our presents!" Hermione smiled.

"Oooh, more presents!"

Harry watched on as Hermione and Teddy opened the remaining presents together. Soon Teddy was surrounded by new toys, books and clothes. Hermione had also gotten quiet a few books, but also many gift vouchers.

"Tomorrow we will write all of the thank you cards okay?"

"Yes Mummy!"

The three sat down and ate a magnificent lunch, with Crayfish and Salmon. Salads and bread. Crackers and cheese. Wine and Juice. Then they relaxed for a bit, watched TV and tested out all of the new things they had gotten. And after they had stuffed them selves full with the Christmas dinner (glazed ham, potatoes, salad and drinks) eaten dessert (pavlova, boysenberries, cherries, truffles and Christmas Mince Tarts) Harry and Hermione finally spoke to each other again.

"Night night, Mummy. Night night, Daddy." Teddy said yawning.

"You don't want a story tonight?"

"No, I'm a big boy now!"

Hermione giggled softly. "Okay then, sleep tight. I love you." And she closed the door gently.

Immediately she got dressed and jumped into bed.

"I'm sorry about before." Harry said, pulling off his top and trousers.

"Mmm." Hermione mumbled, staring at the wall.

She felt Harry slip into the bed next to her. "Hermione," he murmured. "I love you."

Hermione turned to face Harry. "I love you too," She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Why else would I have married you?"

"My good looks and charm?" Harry suggested, grinning impishly.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. She snuggled against Harry's strong bare chest. Her arms wrapped around him.

Harry looked down at his wife in his arms, he had missed that while he was away. The next morning he quit his job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending was kinda rushed, sorry! This was supposed to be a drabble but it ended up being a story type thing. Whatcha think? And the Christmas meals were based on what I had :)**


End file.
